House Vol
House Vol was an elven dragonmarked house and one of the first of the dragonmarked houses to appear, originating in Aerenal. The house existed for 600 years (-3200 YK - -2600 YK) before it was laid to ruin and completely wiped from the face of Eberron. Dragonmark House Vol possessed the Mark of Death. Though scholars have debated as to the actual power wielded by a member of House Vol, the scope of its capability was, without a doubt, terrible. History House Vol was at the center of a historical war between dragons and elves. Minara Vol, the then matriarch of the house, sought to end the long standing war between the two races through an arcane and genetic project that'd fuse the bloodlines of both species. She allied herself with the rogue green dragon, Emerald Claw. Minara was impregnated and gave birth to a girl whom she named Erandis, after her grandmother. The child was raised in secret. It's not known how but word of the half-dragon child was leaked, some believe she was betrayed by one of the elves of her very own house, however none of these people can explain exactly who or why they did this. The prevailing belief among historians is that her own father, desperate for an end to the devastating conflicts, voluntarily announced the news of the successful breeding of both dragon and elf. If this was truly Emerald Claw's objective then he achieved to some degree as the revelation of Erandis' birth brought an end to the periodic conflicts and an alliance between dragons and elves. Out of mutual fear of the power House Vol could one day possess through these half-dragons, the elves and dragons united under the goal of exterminating the half-dragons and House Vol's bloodline along with it. Not long after the purge began, Erandis' father disappeared. Similar to the mystery of who betrayed Erandis, no one knows what happened to Emerald Claw, though two theories exist. One is that he perished defending the half-dragons, the other is that he fled Eberron out of shame of his hubris. Towards the end of the war Erandis was killed. Refusing to accept her death, Minara resurrected her as a lich and had a handful of close allies escort Erandis to Khorvaire. Though it was a long and bitter war, its results were never in doubt, the line of Vol was exterminated. House Vol's allies and associates fled for their lives to the continent Khorvaire. Those that fled are believed to be the progenitors to the Blood of Vol. Modern Research Though it is commonly believed that the War of the Mark occurred because the alliance feared the power of the Mark of Death, some researchers, upon closer study, have questioned: "If the mark was so powerful then how was it defeated?". These historians believe that the alliance didn't fear what the line of Vol was but rather what it could become. The breeding of elf and dragon is theorised to potentially give life to a being that could become the avatar of death itself. Little do they know but their theory is historic fact, due to the birth of such a being, Erandis Vol. Notable Members * Erandis Vol * Minara Vol Affiliates * The Emerald Claw * The Blood of Vol Key Locations * Illmarrow Castle